1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording/reading apparatus, and more particularly, to a pole-base assembly driving apparatus for a magnetic recording/reading apparatus, which loads/unloads the pole-base assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view partially showing a moving deck of a camcorder as an example of a conventional magnetic recording/reading apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, a drum base 2 is mounted on a main deck 1. A head drum (not shown) is rotatably disposed at the drum base 2. The head drum contacts with a magnetic tape withdrawn from a tape cassette and records/reads information. On the main deck 1, there is provided a movable pair of pole-base assemblies 3 and 4 for withdrawing and then closely contacting the magnetic tape to the head drum. In other words, the pole-base assemblies 3 and 4 are loaded/unloaded along a guide rail 2a provided at the drum base 2. The pole-base assemblies 3 and 4 may be formed into various types.
The camcorder further includes a driving apparatus for loading/unloading the pole-base assemblies 3 and 4. Power for a driving motor 5 disposed at the main deck 1 is transferred through a desired path to the main gear 6 on the main deck 1. As shown in FIG. 2, a relay gear 7, engaged with the main gear 6, transfers power to a first loading gear 8 and then to a second loading gear 9. The first loading gear 8 and second loading gear 9 are engaged with each other. Link members 10, 11 are connected to the first and second loading gears 8 and 9, respectively, and are adapted to load/unload each of the pole-base assemblies 3 and 4 supported by an end thereof, while being rotated together with the loading gears 8 and 9.
However, in a conventional pole-base assembly driving apparatus having the construction described above, there is a problem in that the driving apparatus occupies a large space and has a complicated structure, since the main gear 6, the relay gear 7 and the loading gears 8 and 9 are respectively disposed at a desired position and then interlocked with each other. In particular, there is a problem in that the number of components is large and thus the manufacturing costs and the number of assembling processes are higher.